


The Route Not Traveled By

by Sounddrive



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: (AU) My Fan Apprentice, Lyra, is instead one of the possible LIs people choose to romance. This is a collection of what will be her grimoire page, Heart Hunter interactions/postcards, her route, and Tales would be like.Edit April 6th, 2019: Previews of upcoming chapters will no longer be on AO3 for purposes of easier reading of the text.Edit June 12th, 2019: Currently undergoing a revamp so this shall be marked as completed because I need to make more adjustments.





	1. Bio/Grimoire Page

**Lyra:**

The palace librarian who has a lot to lose. ♒

  * Favorite food: Rau câu dừa
  * Favorite drink: Chrysanthemum Tea
  * Favorite flower: Red lotus



* * *

 

  * Height: 5 ft 6 in/167.64 cm
  * Hair Color: Black
  * Eye Color: Dark Brown
  * ~~Tattoos~~ / **Birthmarks** : A pattern akin to splattered ink-blots go across her upper back. Semi-symmetrical.




	2. Heart Hunter Interactions/Postcards

Cave: “Let’s try not to get lost. Wanna hold my hand?”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Is it true that people might swap bodies if they take a dip?”

Asra: “Would you like to find out?”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “I know the way out, Milady!”

Nadia: “Thank you, Lyra.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: _“SHIT-!”_

Julian: “I gotcha!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Thanks for taking me to see the snail.”

Muriel: “... Don’t mention it.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Don’t fall in the water.”

Lyra: “I know, I know!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Ugh, there’s mud everywhere! Hey, they say you can carry quite a-”

Lyra: “Count, I can’t carry you and my bag of supplies _at the same time.”_

**w/ Faust**

Faust: _Slippery!_

Lyra: “Thanks for the warning!”

_Postcard: Sorry for bumping into you and making us both fall into a puddle. I owe you one._

***

Cave (Night): “Wow, there’s more than meets the eye, alright!”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Wow, your magic looks more vibrant in this light!”

Asra: “... Thank you...”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “How wondrous!”

Lyra: “It is, Milady.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Try not to get too close, my dear.”

Lyra: “It’s perfectly safe, Julian!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Look at this! I found painting of a bear with a fox and a snake!”

Muriel: “... So it is.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Do you see magic like this all the time?”

Lyra: “It’s different for every magician and it varies by location, but in this place? Yup!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Meh, it’s still a cave.”

Lyra: “!?”

**w/ Faust**

Lyra: “You can see this too, Faust?”

Faust: _Pretty!_

* * *

 Coliseum: “I hate the energy of this place: fear, anger, blood-lust... _sadness_... Let’s get out of here.”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “... Wow...”

Asra: “Pfthaha! Have I finally made you speechless?”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Do you have all the blueprints for the deconstruction?”

Lyra: “They're enroute, Milady!”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “I don’t understand your outfit, but, are you comfortable?”

Julian: “Very much so, thank you for asking!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “C’mon big guy, let’s get outta here...”

Muriel: “... Thank you...”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Did you ever attend one?”

Lyra: “By the time I got here it was shut down for ages, but no, I wouldn’t have gone to a match for all the money in the world.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “I had some good times in here!”

Lyra: “Not for those in the arena!”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “I hope I get to see this place get torn down..."

Faust: _Destroy!_

_Postcard: Nice arena, awful history!_

* * *

Docks: “Oof, it’s busy. Let’s see if my uncle is working around here today.”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “You okay, Asra?”

Asra: “Memories, is all. Let’s go.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “You sailed to come here?”

Lyra: “The last leg of _that_ trip I walked, but that’s a story for another time, Milady.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Have you ever encountered sea monsters, Doctor?”

Julian: “Which ones do you want me to start with? Alphabetically or chronologically?”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “It’s quieter out here.”

Muriel: “... It is.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “Why are you trying to become a pirate?”

Portia: “And why not?”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Would you come on a voyage with me?”

Lyra: “I get seasick, Count. I’d ruin your boots.”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Uncle not here!_

Lyra: “Thank you, Faust...”

_Postcard: Well he wasn’t around, but at least we got to see a lot of different ships!_

* * *

 The Fields: “I passed through here, when I first came to Vesuvia...”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “What a friendly beast!”

Asra: “You can pet them. They like to be scratched behind the ears.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Ow...”

Nadia: “When we get back to the palace, remind me to get you an ice pack.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Do you miss being on the road?”

Lyra: “When I was running for my life? Not particularly, but I _do_ want to make better memories...”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Hmm, which constellation is that one?”

Muriel: “... You have your book upside-down.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Did you really pick your name from a star?”

Lyra: “Yeah! The name is based on an object within a myth. Wanna hear about it?”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Uh, why the long face?”

Lyra: “Don’t make me talk about it, please...”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Friend?_

Lyra: “I’m okay, Faust. It was a long time ago...”

_Postcard: I’m sorry I got so sad. It’s nothing to worry about; lemme make it up to you another time, okay?_

* * *

The Flooded District: “Let’s get a gondola ride together, MC! It’ll be so romantic~.”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Asra? Where you you going?”

Asra: “...”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Where are the plans for the reconstruction?”

Lyra: “I’ll deliver them to the workers immediately, Milady!”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Care for a gondola ride, my dear?”

Lyra: “Sure! We can split the payment, Doctor.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “... Where’s Asra going?”

Muriel: “Don’t follow.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Phew! It’ll take a while to fix it up.”

Lyra: “I know, but the Countess is working to get it all fixed. Bless her.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Want a ride, Lyra?”

Lyra: “No.”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “The Countess is working so hard to fix this place. I’m glad...”

Faust: _Good!_

Postcard: _I forgot about my motion sickness. I’m so sorry!_

* * *

The Forest: “Sometimes getting away from the city is just what we need. Let’s explore!”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “Lyra? What are you doing here?”

Lyra: “I was taking Nook out for a walk. He likes it around here.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Milady, are you alright!?”

Nadia: “Only the carriage is harmed, thankfully.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “What are you doing?”

Julian: “Well, you did say I could lead the way...”

**w/ Muriel:**

Muriel: “Get Nook out of here. He’s scaring the chickens!”

Lyra: “BOOKIE! GET BACK OVER HERE, N O W!!!”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “Can you show me where the good mushrooms are?”

Portia: “Depends on what your definition of ‘good’ is.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “How can anyone come out here willingly!?”

Lyra: “How can you stand hearing yourself _complain_ so much?”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “I love it out here.”

Faust: _Same!_

***

Forest (Night): “I’m terrified of the dark, but that's not the case when I'm with you.”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “What are you doing?”

Lyra: “I’m trying to capture the pictures with this ink. Can you help me?”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Have you ever seen anything this colorful, Milady?”

Nadia: “Not in this realm, at least.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “I know the way out!”

Julian: “The faster the better, please!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “This is embarrassing, but, can you help me get home?”

Muriel: “...”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “What does your book say about these symbols?“

Lyra: “I need to figure out which direction the text is to be read, first...”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Are you doing this for _me_?”

Lyra: “It’s not my doing and no, never for _you_ , Count.”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “You can see this too, Faust?”

Faust: _Pretty!_

Postcard: _Please remind me to bring my glow-in-the-dark ink when we go out there again at night. I wanna try to draw you bathed in all those colors._

* * *

The Lazaret: “We shouldn’t stay long. Who knows _who_ we’re stepping in...”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “...”

Asra: “...”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “And yet another testament to my failures...”

Lyra: “You did what you could, Milady. No one will fault you for that.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “I could’ve done so much more...”

Lyra: “Doctor, it won’t do you any good being here. C’mon; let’s go back.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “It’s too quiet and the energies are restless here...”

Muriel: “Let’s go.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “You’re lucky you weren’t around when this place was in operation...”

Portia: “I dunno! I think it’d have been cool...”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “This-”

Lyra: “If you say _‘this wasn’t my fault’_ , I will sic Nook on you!”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “Let’s get out of here, Faust.”

Faust: _Okay._

Postcard: _I dunno how this place is connected to you, but I’ll make sure to get you home safe. You have my word._

* * *

Lucio’s Wing: “Gosh this place is creepy. Let’s stay close together, okay?”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “... What on earth was that noise?”

Asra: “Hm? I didn’t hear anything.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Lyra, what is the status of the redecorating?”

Lyra: “It’s coming along swimmingly, Milady!”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Er, did you hear something?”

Lyra: “I heard our cue to _exit_ , Doctor!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Muriel: “Can we please leave?”

Lyra: “I’m right behind you!”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Oooooh, spooky! Let’s investigate.”

Lyra: “NO THANKS.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Eugh, get someone to clean this place! It was never this bad when I was in charge!!”

Lyra: “... I don’t get paid enough to clean this area...”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _BOO!_

Lyra: “... Faust, honey, please don’t...”

Postcard: _Let’s not go in there ever again unless we have to on the pain of death, please? I hate being near here..._

* * *

The Marketplace: “Hi Mr. Baker! Can I get extra cinnamon for the both of us? Thank you!”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “You’re his best customer?”

Asra: “One of them, at least.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Too much cinnamon, Milady?”

Nadia: “A touch.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Don’t burn yourself! It’s a fresh loaf.”

Lyra: “Too late.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Here, have a non-cinnamon-y loaf on me.”

Muriel: “... Thank you”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “You’re blanketing it in cinnamon and brown sugar!”

Lyra: “Sue me, _I LIKE IT SWEET!_ ”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “Count... he won’t take your deal.”

Lucio: “I still think it’s a fair enough trade!”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Bread time!_

Lyra: “Yessir!”

Postcard: _I hope that wasn’t too much cinnamon, haha. At least we got that tea to wash it down._

* * *

Mazelinka’s House: “Hi Mazelinka! Room for two more?”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “What are you doing?“

Lyra: “Trying to get her recipe for the soup! I need to be knocked out tonight. I haven’t slept in a week...”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “You know Mazelinka?”

Nadia: “I am full of surprises, Lyra.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “How’d you meet Mazelinka?”

Lyra: “Uncle Bảo met her years ago and introduced me!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Have some soup, Muriel!”

Muriel: “... Thank you.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Your uncle actually flirted with her!?”

Lyra: “My uncle's done some weird stuff...”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “Can you please leave?”

Lucio: “HOW DARE-!?””

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “Hello Faust! Who you looking for?”

Faust: _Friends!_

Postcard: _Mazelinka’s practically like family to me, MC. I’m glad she likes you, too._

* * *

Muriel’s Hut: “Gosh it’s so warm in here. Let’s sit by the fire. If you want, MC, you can put your head in my lap.”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Hi, Asra... I’m sorry about the mess.”

Asra: “It’s okay. I’ll help you get on your way.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Lyra? Are you here to visit Muriel as well?”

Lyra: “Oh that’s his name-er, yes, I am!”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: Hello, Doctor.

Julian: Hello Lyra! Care for some tea?

**w/ Muriel:**

Muriel: “Please get Nook out of here.”

Lyra: “You heard the man, Nook. Let’s go.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Look at the chickens, Ly!”

Lyra: “I knoooooow they’re so cute!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “For goodness sake Lucio, you need to get outta here!“

Lucio: “What?! Why should I?!”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Friend!_

Lyra: “Nice to see you too, Faust.”

_Postcard: Nook likes to storm into this guy’s hut for some reason. Oh well. At least it was warm!_

* * *

The Palace: “Oh! MC, are you here to visit me?”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Oh wow, Asra! The colors suit you!”

Asra: “The thanks go to Nadia. She’s always picked my best outfits.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Hello Lyra. How is the status of the restorations?”

Lyra: “Most sections of the library have been reorganized, Milady. All it needs now is some dusting and polish.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Hello Doctor! Did you leave something in your office again?”

Julian: “Erm, actually, I came to see you. May we talk somewhere more private?”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Hello Muriel! You've come for tea?”

Muriel: “... Yes.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Lyra! You were supposed to be on break three hours ago!”

Lyra: _“Whoops...”_

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Hey you! Where are the books about me?”

Lyra: “You'll have to look for them yourself, Count. I'm not your librarian.”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “Hi Faust. Have you seen Asra?”

Faust: _Tree!_

_Postcard: I don't mind cuddling up with you between the stacks. Let's uh, do that when I'm not on shift, though._

* * *

Palace Gardens: “There's so many flowers, and so little time...”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Asra, what flower is this?”

Asra: “You have a flower guide, don't you? Let's see if we can find out what it is.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “This is one of my favorite places in the palace grounds.”

Lyra: “I'm in agreement with you, Milady.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Didn't you try to grow lotuses in the fountain that one time?”

Lyra: “Yeah. It didn't work, _obviously_.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Muriel: “It's quiet.”

Lyra: “Mhm. Perfect to hear the birds sing.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “Are we going to another one of your little hideaways, Portia?”

Portia: “I'm not telling~.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “... There are a lot of goats here.”

Lucio: “They add a lot of character to the place, don't they?”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “Faust? What are you doing up there?”

Faust: _For fun!_

_Postcard: Let me say for the record they could add more lotuses here. Nonetheless, it's the best garden I've ever been in. Let's come back sometime soon._

* * *

Portia’s Cottage: “Portia makes some of the best food. C’mon, I think it’s almost ready!”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “Pepi sure likes you.”

Lyra: “Ah, I think she likes you better.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Lyra! I hope I am not intruding.“

Lyra: “Not at all, Milady! Please, have a seat.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Portia’s told me some wild stories from when you guys were kids.”

Julian: “Oh ho ho, how about I share some of my own?”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Portia’s been talking about adding a chicken coop.”

Muriel: “... if she does, I’ll help.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “I’ll never get tired of your house, Portia.”

Portia: “It’s home sweet home, Ly! Nothing better.”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “How-why are you here, Count?”

Lucio: “Why not?”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Friends!_

Lyra: “Welcome to the party, Faust!”

_Postcard: Portia and Pepi are two of my best friends, MC. I’m glad you guys all got along._

* * *

Red Market: “We might just wanna take a quick look around, and get outta here...”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “I’ve found some magical inks.”

Lyra: “If any component of it is made with blood, no thank you.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “...”

Lyra: “I must be imagining things...”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “The Forbidden Leeches moved to the other side of the alley, Doctor!”

Julian: “Thank you!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Why are they selling that of all things.”

Muriel: “I don’t know and I don’t care. Let’s go.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Hmm, what should I get?”

Lyra: “Depends on what are you in the mood for?”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “That’s an interesting book.”

Lyra: “Careful Count: it’ll burn non-magicians.”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “Faust? What are you doing here?”

Faust: _Being sneaky~!_

_Postcard: I am one for exploring, but that place is waaaaaay too uncomfortable for me._

* * *

The Rowdy Raven: “Oh wow! Quick, let’s get a seat before we gotta stand the whole time we’re here!”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “Never thought I’d see you here.”

Lyra: “Likewise.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Why do you always buy the one with the sweetened cherries?”

Lyra: “Non-alcoholic, Milady. Would you like some?”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “May I interest you in Salty Bitters?”

Lyra: “I’ll stick to my cavity-inducing Dancing Cherries, but thank you for the offer.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Lemme get you something. What would you like?”

Muriel: “... Black mead.”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Dance with me, Ly!

Lyra: “Give me a minute I need to get this last cherry!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Where are you going?”

Lyra: “With you here I might actually be tempted to have Salty Bitters. Farewell!”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Salty Bitters!_

Lyra: "... Are you even legal to drink?

_Postcard: That was fun! Remind me to get you the Sweet Dancing Cherries next time!_

* * *

Asra’s Sanctuary: “The stars are something else out here. I’m glad we could enjoy the sight together, MC.”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Thanks for letting me stay a while, Asra.”

Asra: “No problem. There’s nothing wrong with needing to escape once in a while.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Aww, look at these figurines. I wonder where Asra got them from.”

Nadia: “Perhaps he will tell you if you ask him.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “What’s that you got there, Doctor?”

Julian: “Some things Asra needed from town. Is he here?”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Hello Muriel! Lemme move so you can sit.”

Muriel: “...”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Oh, this place is cute!”

Lyra: “I know, right?!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “Please leave before Asra gets back.”

Lucio: “But he invited me!”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Friend here!_

Lyra: “Hiya Faust!”

Postcard: _I hate how hot it can get, but the nights are worth seeing the stars. Especially when it’s with you, MC._

* * *

The Shop: “There you are, MC! I’ve been looking all over for you; can we hang out?”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Hey Asra, have you seen MC?“

Asra: “They just left. If you run you might catch up with them.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Ah, Lyra. What are you doing here?”

Lyra: “MC left some of their stuff in the library. I’m just returning these to them.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Why are you breaking in again?”

Julian: “I have _keys..._ ”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Oh, pardon me I was just leaving.”

Muriel: “...”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “If they have anything for ink magic in there, can you show me what you can do?”

Lyra: “Hmm, let’s see if my purse can handle it, first...”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lyra: “Why are _you_ here?”

Lucio: “Don’t you have books to restore or something?”

**w/ Faust**

Faust: _Friend here!_

Lyra: “Haha! Hiya, Faust!”

_Postcard: I’m glad we got to spend some time together. My duties at the palace and my studies are rough sometimes, but you make it bearable._

* * *

South End: “Let’s see if my uncle is visiting his friends. They should be around here somewhere...”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “Wow your uncle can be aggressive at cards.”

Lyra: “Don’t be at the end where he’s throwing it! He knows how to cut people.”

**w/ Nadia:**

Lyra: “Hello ma’am! Would you like to join in for a round or three?”

Nadia: “I’ll pass little one, but thank you for the invitation.”

**w/ Julian:**

Julian: “Your uncle is with the Asters!”

Lyra: “Thanks for letting me know!”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Thanks for walking with me.”

Muriel: “...”

**w/ Portia:**

Portia: “Ooh! Lyra, are you going to introduce me to your uncle and his friends?”

Lyra: “Now that I think about it, ‘friends’ isn’t exactly the right word, but they’ll be happy to meet you!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Huh?! What are _you_ doing here?”

Lyra: “Are you going to make trouble in my presence, Count?”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _New friends!_

Lyra: “Aww, I knew they’d love you!”

 _Postcard: I’m glad you got to meet my uncle and the Asters. They want you over for dinner next week. Is that alright with you?_ _  
_

* * *

Community Theater: “By the gods: is that Julian!?”

**w/ Asra:**

Lyra: “Wasn’t he terrific?”

Asra: “Yeah, he was!”

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: “Are you writing down suggestions, or a critique?”

Lyra: “No, Milady! It’s notes for myself on how to write a good comedy play.”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Bravo, Julian!”

Julian: “You brought flowers too!? You flatter me, Miss. Thank you.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “We’re pretty high up...”

Muriel: “We get a better view.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “Why are you heckling your brother?”

Portia: “Why not?”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “That’s an awful depiction of me!”

Lyra: “It could’ve been worse, Count.”

**w/ Faust:**

Faust: _Funny!_

Lyra: “AH HAHAHA! It was!!!”

_Postcard: That was fun! I saved the ticket stub to remember this night by._

* * *

Town Square: “Eugh it’s too crowded. Let’s find a spot to sit down in and wait for it to clear up.”

**w/ Asra:**

Asra: “Keep up please.”

Lyra: _“Geez!”_

**w/ Nadia:**

Nadia: _“Shh...”_

Lyra: “Your secret’s safe with me!”

**w/ Julian:**

Lyra: “Hey Julian! I found an ad for leeches!”

Julian: “I already have a leech dealer, but thank you.”

**w/ Muriel:**

Lyra: “Let’s get outta here...”

Muriel: “Mm.”

**w/ Portia:**

Lyra: “Here are the announcements, Portia!”

Portia: “Thanks Ly!”

**w/ Lucio:**

Lucio: “Have you seen my statues?”

Lyra: “They’ve been put with the old Count’s, Count.”

**w/ Faust:**

Lyra: “How’s my shirt doing for you, Faust?”

Faust: _Comfy!_

Postcard: _You handle crowds like a champ! Can you please teach me how you do it?_


	3. Prologue: The Emperor, Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??? is permitted into the library after MC, Nadia and Portia have already entered, and just as the latter two have started for the door.

Nadia: “This desk belonged to the good doctor.”

Nadia: “I have had its contents examined laboriously. Nothing of consequence has been found.”

Nadia: “But with such a volume of evidence, something may yet be hiding here.”

Nadia: “Something I have overlooked.”

Nadia: “Perhaps you will have better luck than I in finding it.”

Narration: Her touch lingers on the cover of a well-worn tome.

Nadia: “Well then, Good luck M-”

Narration: It’s then when there are rapid, desperate knocks on the door.

Narration: Nadia, Portia and I are startled by the cacophonous sound, but Nadia is the first to recover.

Nadia: “She’s quite late.”

Portia: “Quite late...”

Narration: Despite Portia echoing the Countess, hers is an expression of sympathy rather than annoyance.

Nadia: “Portia, please let her in.”

Portia: “Yes, Milady.”

Narration: ... Let _who_ in?

Narration: My answer comes in the form of another woman, stumbling into the library.

Narration: The newcomer looks winded. Her braid is in disarray and the little scarf she has is barely tied around their neck.

Narration: Nadia allows her to catch her breath. The woman clearly needed it.

Nadia: “You're late.”

Narration: I can feel the room drop ten degrees. She’s not pleased.

???: “M-my, *phew*, apologies... Milady. I had to... to finish some errands. I, I won't be late next time!”

Nadia: “And I hope the subsequent times as well, Director.”

MC: My confusion must show on my face. As if finally noticing me, the stranger turns to me and gives a friendly smile.

Nadia: “MC, this is the Palace Librarian: Director Lyra Nguyen.”

Narration: She steps up to me, arm outstretched and hand open in a warm greeting.

Lyra: “Pleasure to finally meet you! The whole palace is abuzz about you!”

Narration: When we shake hands, her handshake is strong, initially.

Narration: As soon as first contact is made, she swipes her hand away, tucking her hand against her side.

Narration: Her expression is sheepish.

Portia: “Aww, don't be shy Lyra! MC doesn't bite!”

Narration: Portia's expression is teasing, getting an exasperated shake of the head from the Director in turn.

Narration: Lyra gives one more look to Portia before turning to the Countess, ignoring Portia's snickering.

Lyra: “Milady, am I to work with MC on the case?”

Nadia: “Only when MC needs you to clarify details of the investigation at hand, Director.”

Lyra: “... Am I needed in any other capacity, Milady?”

Narration: She’s as confused as I am about this.

Narration: Nadia sighs and closes her eyes, schooling her disposition.

Narration: She soon opens them again, her expression cool.

Nadia: “You are the director of this library, are you not?”

Lyra: “Yes Milady.”

Nadia: “You also know you are _not_ allowed to touch Doctor Devorak's desk, especially the contents that may give clues to his whereabouts?”

Narration: The Countess’s tone is edged with anger, causing Lyra to stand ramrod straight. There’s something like fear in her eyes.

Lyra: “... Yes Milady.”

Narration: At the moment, she looks like she'd rather be anywhere else than here.

Nadia: “Then, we have an understanding. MC?”

Narration: I snap to attention, eyes on the Countess as her gaze lands squarely on me. I suddenly feel very small.

Nadia: “As I have previously stated, the Director shall help you in any way she can, so long as you keep her away from rifling through the Doctor's desk and sabotaging the investigation. Am I clear, MC?”

_Options:_ ****A. Yes, Milady. | B. Sabotage the investigation?** **

  * **(A) MC: “I’ll keep an eye on her.”**


        1. Nadia: “Good.”
        2. Narration: She smiles in relief. As fast as that smile appeared, her face returns to a neutral countenance
        3. Nadia: “If she causes trouble, please don't hesitate to tell me or Portia.”
        4. Nadia: “Good luck, MC.”
        5. Narration: She draws away, passing me and Lyra. Her exit perfumes the air with jasmine.
        6. Narration: Portia follows and once they’ve passed the threshold, the panels fold over and into their original shape.
        7. Narration: That leaves just me... and the Director in the library.
        8. Lyra: “Erm...”
        9. Narration: Even if she isn't looking at me, I can tell Lyra is thoroughly embarrassed.
        10. Narration: She seems to prefer looking at the bookshelves in the distance.
        11. Lyra: “... I ought to let you get to your investigation...”
        12. Narration: She finally turns to me, her expression something I can't identify.
        13. Lyra: “If you need me, I'll be around. Just holler!”



_Options:_   **a. Hang on a second! (Paid Option; 100 Coins)| b. Please, wait!**

  * ****(a) MC: “Hang on a second!”****


  * Narration: We both wince at how my voice echoes in the library.
  * Narration: _Oops._
  * Narration: She turns around to look at me with a look of annoyance, but it vanishes when she sees my sheepish wince.
  * Lyra: “... Yes?”
  * Narration: Oh boy... I better say something.
  * MC: Is the Countess always harsh? For some reason, I feel like she’s being extra harsh on you.”
  * Narration: She seems surprised I actually pointed that out.
  * Lyra: “Well... I feel that she’s justified.”
  * MC: “By being so harsh on you in front of other people? Singling you out?”
  * Narration: Lyra shrugs, but her expression betrays something like an agreement.
  * Narration: She pushes up her glasses and regards me with something I can’t identify.
  * Lyra: “I’m fine with my lot in life, MC. Do not worry about me.”
  * Narration: She has a gentle smile on her face as she adjusts her unruly braid.
  * Lyra: “Well, we best get to work, yes? We wouldn’t want to disappoint the Countess.”
  * Narration: I nod in agreement. As much as there was the pressure on me to do well, I feel confident.
  * Lyra: “In the meantime, I’m going to be reorganizing some more shelves. If you need me, just holler.”
  * Narration: She pauses, a delighted smile lighting her face as she says in a hushed voice:
  * Lyra: _“Q u i e t l y, please.”_
  * Narration: With that and a tiny wink, Lyra disappears behind some bookshelves, hidden from my line of sight.


  * **(b) MC: “Wait!”**


        1. Narration: She either didn’t hear me, or didn’t want to stay.
        2. Narration: She had skirted around the side of a nearby bookshelf and disappeared.



***

        1. Narration: I am left in relative silence, alone with the doctor’s desk.
        2. Narration: I can feel that this desk holds secrets. But where to start?
        3. Narration: At a glance, there is a stack of books, a leather bound folio, and scrolls tucked away in a little row of drawers


  * ****Books****


  * **Folio**


  * **Scrolls**


  * **END OF LYRA’S INTERACTIONS IN THE PROLOGUE**



***

  * ****(B) MC: “Why would she sabotage the investigation?”****


        1. Narration:  If there was going to be such scrutiny upon her, why would the Countess still allow the Director free reign in the first place?
        2. Narration: Before I can think further on it, Lyra pipes up.
        3. Lyra: “The Countess has a right to be suspicious of me, MC. I worked very closely with the Doctor... during the plague.”
        4. Narration: Seeing my concern, Lyra offers me a reassuring smile.
        5. Lyra: “Don't worry about it. I'll keep out of your way, lest you need me. Pardon me-”
        6. Narration: With that, Lyra disappears behind some bookshelves, hidden from the rest of us.
        7. Nadia: “... Well. That settles that.”
        8. Narration: She turns to me, expression resolute.
        9. Nadia: “If she causes trouble, please don't hesitate to tell me or Portia.”
        10. Nadia: “Good luck, MC.”
        11. Narration: She draws away, passing me and perfuming the air with jasmine.
        12. Narration: Portia follows and once they’ve passed the threshold, the panels fold over and into their original shape.
        13. Narration: That leaves just me... and the Director in the library.
        14. Narration: A director that was happy to leave me to my own devices while she did her own business within the library.
        15. Narration: With that, I am left in relative silence, alone with the doctor’s desk.
        16. Narration: I can feel that this desk holds secrets. But where to start?
        17. Narration: At a glance, there is a stack of books, a leather bound folio, and scrolls tucked away in a little row of drawers


  * ****Books****


  * **Folio**


  * **Scrolls**



**END OF LYRA’S INTERACTIONS IN THE PROLOGUE**


	4. The Lovers: Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC learns more about Lyra, figuring out the best method of questioning the skittish Palace Librarian.

**[MC's Room in The Palace]**

Narration: It's the morning after my conversation with Master Asra in the fountain.

Narration: I didn't sleep that well. It feels so strange to be in the palace.

Narration: I’m supposed to be investigating and trying to capture Doctor Devorak.

Narration: I have an idea where to start with the doctor's desk, but something from yesterday is still nagging at me.

Narration: Why wasn't Director Lyra permitted access to the doctor's desk?

Narration: On one hand, it makes sense

Narration: Where the Countess stands: Lyra might accidentally, or not, remove evidence from the desk.

Narration: On the other hand, Lyra _did_ say herself that she worked closely with Doctor Devorak during the height of the plague.

Narration: It's still early yet. I could go to the library once again after breakfast.

Narration: My mind decided, I head up to the dining area, head percolating with questions.

**[Dining Room, Daytime]**

Narration: Once I arrive, the Countess is already there.

Narration: Servants are bustling about, setting down platters for breakfast when she spots me.

Nadia: “Ah, good morning MC. I do hope you slept well last night. Better than me, at least.”

 _Options_ _:_

  * ****A. Unfortunately, no... | B. I slept well enough, thank you**.**


  * **(A) MC: “I don't think I'm used to having such plush furnishings to sleep on, Nadia.”**


        1. Nadia: “Ah, pity. I hope you will adjust in time.
        2. Nadia: “Nothing is better than a good night's rest, I assure you.”
        3. Narration: I can't help but smile at the slightly exasperated tone she had at that.


  * **(B) MC: “The furnishings are delightful, Nadia. Thank you for giving me a room in the palace, too.**


        1. Nadia: “It is my pleasure, MC.”
        2. Narration: She seems pleased.
        3. Nadia: “If you do need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask me."
        4. Narration: I nod at her reminder, adjusting myself so a servant could place down a bowl in front of me.
        5. Narration: It's full of a hearty broth, and I dig in.



Narration: Nadia and I exchange more pleasantries, planning out the days ahead. The Masquerade was the main event; the sooner we find the Doctor, the better.

Nadia: “MC?”

MC: “Yes Nadia?”

Nadia: “How was the Director?”

Narration: I pause mid-scoop, blinking.

MC: “... In what way?”

Narration: There was an enigmatic smile on Nadia’s face, an air of interest coming from her posture.

Nadia: “Did she in any way, shape, or form be a hindrance to your investigation thus far?”

MC: “With all due respect, I really didn’t get that far into the Doctor’s desk.”

Nadia: “Oh?”

MC: “Yeah; I was going through the Doctor’s desk and not long after Portia got me for your test in the maze.”

Nadia: “Ah, I see...”

Narration: She looks... embarrassed? Huh...

Nadia: “Then, in the short time you were at the desk, was the Director in anyway a hindrance?”

MC: “No, not at all! She kept to her own corner of the library.”

Nadia: “What was she doing?”

MC: “She was reorganizing some shelves, she said.”

Nadia: “Ah...”

Narration: For a few moments, there’s nothing but silence.

Nadia: “You seem to have questions, MC.”

Nadia: “I have told you: if you have any concerns, please let me know.”

MC: “Well...”

 _Options_ _:_

  * ****A. Why is she so closely scrutinized? | B. Did she do something terrible?****


  * **(A) MC: “It almost feels like she’s being watched like a hawk, no matter what she does...”**


        1. Narration: Nadia considers my observation a few moments, eyebrows furrowed.
        2. Nadia: “Yes, there is _that_ factor. Ultimately, it is a precaution.”
        3. MC: “Is it a necessary precaution?”
        4. Narration: Should I say it’s going overboard?


  * _OPTIONS:_ **a. No | b. Yes (Paid Option; 150 Coins)**


  * **(a) Narration: I decide to hold my tongue for the time being.**


  * **(b) MC: “With all due respect, it feels like a huge breach of her privacy here.”**


        1. Narration: The servants react with unrestrained gasps at my audacious comment.
        2. Narration: Nadia’s too quiet. She regards me with such an expression that makes me sweat.
        3. Narration: I can’t tell if I am going to be in trouble or if she’ll dismiss me immediately.
        4. Narration: Nadia takes another sip of her tea. When she sets the cup down Portia immediately refills it.
        5. Nadia: “While your tone could use some tempering, MC-”
        6. Narration: At the very least, I do avert my eyes, looking into my bowl as she continues.
        7. Nadia: “-I am glad you have brought it up.”
        8. Narration: To say I snapped my head up to look at her is an understatement.
        9. Nadia: “You are not the first to bring it up.”
        10. MC: “Oh?"


  * **(B) MC: “I know she was the librarian the same time as Doctor Devorak, but isn’t it a bit much?”**


        1. Narration: For a moment, it seems like Nadia regards me with admiration.
        2. Nadia: “You are not the first to bring it up.”
        3. MC: “Oh?”



Narration: Nadia nodded, her expression thoughtful.

Nadia: “It wasn’t long after I awoke that I reached out to her.”

MC: “Where was she?”

Nadia: “Luckily for us, she was still in Vesuvia.”

Nadia: “After my husband’s unfortunate passing, Consul Valerius had placed a ban on her from entering the palace library.”

MC: “She was a suspect alongside the Doctor?”

Narration: Now that I think about it, that wasn’t too far outside the realm of possibility.

Nadia: “She wasn’t _at_ the Masquerade itself.”

Nadia: “Witnesses have placed her back at her uncle’s home in the Temple District.”

Narration: The Temple District? That was quite a ways away from the palace.

Portia: “Oh, Milady–”

Narration: Portia leaned towards Nadia from her spot, a bit apologetic.

Portia: “–I’m reminding you that Lyra requested that she be going home a little early today.”

Nadia: “Yes, she did mention that didn’t she?”

Narration: This could be a chance for me to talk with her one on one, without prying eyes.

Narration: From what I’ve seen and heard, Lyra feels more like a prisoner than librarian in the palace.

Narration: Maybe a more relaxed environment would be better for questioning her.

MC: “Nadia, could I walk her home and ask her questions about that night?”

Narration: Nadia smiles at my initiative.

Nadia: “That’s a wonderful idea, MC. At the very least it will aid the investigation.”

MC: “May I also request one more thing?”

Nadia: “I will need to hear it first.”

Narration: Fair enough.

MC: “Is there anyway that you can make it so Lyra can work without all the scrutiny on her?”

MC: “I can’t imagine having so many eyes on her while she’s in there is very good for her morale.”

Narration: Nadia gives me a nod.

Nadia: “I will need to consult the Consul on that matter later today, but I shall make it happen.”

Narration: I give her my thanks, and breakfast is finished.

*******

**[Palace Hallway]**

Narration: I am walking back to the library with Portia, who has all the keys on a ring in her hand.

Portia: “That was very nice of you to do that for Lyra.”

MC: “I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable when you’re doing your job and people look at you, expecting you to mess up.”

Portia: “She’s gonna be thrilled when Milady allows her to walk freely in the library again.”

Narration: There's quite a smile on her face. It brings one to my own.

MC: “Do you two work together at all?”

Portia: “Kinda. When Milady rehired her three months ago, I helped her get resituated to the palace.”

MC: “How long did it take?”

Portia: “Actually, not that long at all. She knew most everybody.”

Portia: “I was the new face she never met before, but we hit it off.”

Narration: As we pass by the staircase, I feel very uneasy.

**[The Ominous Staircase]**

Narration: I try not to think about the strange energy radiating from the top of them.

Narration: I pause, swallowing. One look around proves to me that the sighthounds are nowhere in sight.

Narration: Luckily, it isn’t that far from the doors of the library.

**[Palace Hallway]**

Narration: Right when Portia is reaching for the first key, the collapsible doors shift.

Narration: Portia and I jump, watching as Lyra steps out.

Narration: She starts at the sight of us.

Lyra: “Oh cra-!!”

Narration: Her feet get tangled upon one another, and with that she drops to the floor—

Narration: —as do all of her books and a pencil box, the latter’s contents spilled pell-mell on the tile.

Portia: “Oh no!”

Narration: Portia and I dive for the floor, helping Lyra to pick up all her supplies as she got her bearings.

Narration: While I put some quills back into their proper spots, Lyra and Portia quickly exchange words.

Portia: “We were trying to get to you-”

Lyra: “Oh no and I just popped out right when you got here huh?”

Portia: “Don’t worry about it, you’re fine!”

Lyra: “If you say so...”

Narration: She seems sheepish once she gets to her feet, rubbing her neck.

Narration: I pass her the pencil box, and she takes it with a smile.

Lyra: “Ack, my head isn’t on right today. Thank you.”

Narration: She turns to Portia, about to say something else, only to look at her in confusion.

Narration: I look to Portia too and she seems... contemplative.

Narration: Lyra looks absolutely resigned, like a kicked puppy.

Lyra: “What am I missing?”

Portia: “Didn’t you have your coat this morning?”

Lyra: “My coa-?”

Narration: Her eyes widen and she groans, her palm meeting her face.

Narration: Sheepishly, she moves her hand, one bespectacled eye looking on at me and Portia.

Lyra: “Could you two watch my things while I go search for it?”

MC: “Sure!”

Portia: “Yeah, and take alllllll the time you need Ly, okay?”

Narration: The way Portia said that makes me suspicious.

Narration: Lyra on the other hand doesn’t seem to notice.

**[Palace Library]**

Narration: Once Lyra ducks back into the library–

**[Palace Hallway]**

Narration: –Portia shakes her head.

Portia: “I feel bad for her sometimes.”

Portia: “She’s got so much in her head she doesn’t remember much at all.”

MC: “Portia...?”

Narration: Without missing a beat, Portia pulls something out from a hidden pocket.

Portia: “I wanted to give this back to you.”

Narration: It’s the necklace Nadia gave me...

Narration: ... I must have left it back at the fountain.

MC: “Um...”

Portia: “Oh don’t be a worrywart.”

Narration: She winks at me, a smile on her face.

Portia: “It’ll be our little secret.”

Narration: She moves to give it to me, but hesitates.

Narration: Even though we're both alone, she looks over her shoulder.

Narration: Portia leans in close, whispering.

Portia: “Speaking of secrets... please don’t tell what happened in front of your shop to anyone.”

Narration: About me seeing her and Doctor Devorak interacting?

Narration: From the look on her face, I assume that was the case.

MC: “I promise.”

Narration: Her worried expression falls away with a sigh of relief.

Narration: She presses the necklace into the palm of my hand, folding my fingers over it.

Narration: I quickly place the necklace back into my messenger bag.

Portia: "Thank you so much, MC."

MC: “You’re welcome.”

Narration: Portia and I look back when the library’s doors open yet again.

Narration: This time, Lyra is just putting on a black coat, buttoning the last few buttons.

Narration: She turns to us, giving a sheepish smile.

Lyra: “I hope I didn’t keep you guys waiting.”

Portia: “Nah; you’re fine, Ly.”

Narration: Her reassuring voice is enough to put the librarian at ease.

Portia: “You heading home?”

Lyra: “Yeah.”

Narration: She looks at me then, her expression becoming unsure.

Lyra: “...unless our lead investigator needs me to stay?”

MC: “Actually...”

 _Options_ _:_

  * ****A. Could I walk with you? | B. Could we talk somewhere with less eyes on us?****


  * **(A) MC: “... I was wondering if I could walk you home.”**


        1. Narration: Immediately, Lyra stares at me as if I grew two heads.
        2. Narration: On top of that, her face is flushed with embarrassment.
        3. Narration: _Wrong choice._


  * ****b. MC: "Could we talk somewhere with less eyes on us?"****


      1. MC: “I didn’t mean to sound untoward!”
      2. Narration: I cough, trying to hide my embarrassment.
      3. MC: “I think it would be better if we talked outside of the palace walls.”
      4. MC: “Somewhere less... suffocating for you.”


  * **(B) MC: "Could we talk somewhere with less eyes on us?**


        1. MC: “I think it would be better if we talked outside of the palace walls.”
        2. MC: “Somewhere less... suffocating for you.”



Lyra: “I, I don’t know...”

MC: “I thought it’d be better if we talked outside the palace walls.”

MC: “You seem so miserable, all those eyes on you and all...”

Narration: She takes my observation into consideration, worrying her lip.

MC: “Hey, if anything happens or I do anything you don’t like, you can tell Portia.”

Narration: Catching onto what I was saying, Portia nodded emphatically.

Portia: “Yeah!”

Portia: “Just let me know if MC is being a creep or something and I’ll do something about it!”

Narration: Lyra lets out a small laugh, a relieved smile coming to her face.

Lyra: “Okay, okay. I’ll take you up on your offer, Investigator.”

MC: “Let me take some of your stuff–it’s a lot for one person.”

Lyra: “...thank you.”

Narration: She’s suddenly shy when I take a few of her books into my hands.

Portia: “Well! That’s my cue to leave.”

Narration: Portia winks at me as I balance the pencil box atop the books.

Portia: “Don’t get into too much trouble now, and say hi to your uncle for me, Ly!”

Lyra: “I will I will!”

Narration: She promises, waving Portia farewell as we start for the exit.

Narration: Supplies in hand, we walk side by side, out of the palace...

**[Palace Exterior]**

Narration: ... over the bridge...

Narration: and towards the Temple District.


End file.
